ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UltraGrenburr12678/Ultraman New Generation Awards
Hey, everyone. Since the New Generation era has come to a close,I wanted to do this awards things (not really) to see what everyone thinks of the now-leaving era as Japan and the Ultra Series step into a new age. Now without further ado, let's begin: Ultras Best Ultra Hero Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso Blu Best Backstory Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso and Blu Best First/Default Form Ginga Victory X Orb Spacium Zeperion Geed Primitive Rosso Flame Blu Aqua Best Upgrade/Final Form Ginga Strium Victory Knight Exceed X Orb Thunder Breastar Orb Origin Geed Magnificent Geed Royal Mega-Master Ruebe Best Finisher Ray Ginga Cross Shoot Victorium Shoot Xanadium Ray Orb Supreme Calibur Wrecking Burst Flame Sphere Shoot Aqua Strium Ruebe Vortex Buster Best Transformation Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso Blu Ruebe Best Rise Scene(s) Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso Blu Ruebe Best Transformation Item Ginga Spark Victory Lancer X Deviser Orb Ring Riser Gyro Best Collectibles Spark Dolls Cyber Card Ultra Fusion/Kaiju Cards Ultra/Kaiju Capsules R/B Crystals Best Gimmick UltraLive Ultrans Mons/Cyber Armour Fusion Up Fusion Rise Best Weapon Strium Brace Knight Timber Xlugger Orb Slugger Lance Orbcalibur Geed Claw King Sword R/B Slugger R/B Kourin Best Human Host/Form Hikaru Raido Shou Daichi Ozora Gai Kurenai Riku Asakura Katsumi Minato Isami Minato Best Final Attack Ginga Especially Cosmo Miracle Especially Hybrid Armour and Ultimate Xanadium Orb Supreme Calibur and Ultra Beams Geed Multi Layer and Geed Proof Shin Vortex Buster Best Design Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso Blu Ruebe Best Debut Ginga Victory X Orb Geed Rosso and Blu Kaiju and Villains Best Villain Dark Lugiel Alien Chibu Exceller Greeza Jugglus Juggler Kei Fukuide Ultraman Belial Makoto Aizen/Ultraman Orb Dark Saki Mitsurugi Best First Kaiju Thunder Darambia EX Red King Demaaga Maga-Basser Skull Gomora Grigio Bone Best Mid-Series Kaiju Five King Guar Siblings Maga-Orochi Pedanium Zetton Horoboros Best Last Boss Dark Lugiel Vict Lugiel Greeza Magata no Orochi Ultraman Belial Atrocious Reugosite Best New Kaiju Thunder Darambia Grand King (Super/Maga/Megalos) Dark Lugiel Shepherdon Five King Vict Lugiel Demaaga (Normal/Tsurugi/Kamisori) Rudian Gargorgon Guar Siblings Greeza Zetton (Maga/Deathscythe) Basser (Maga/Gue) Maga-Jappa Maga-Pandon Maga-Orochi/Magata no Orochi Gurenki Skull Gomora Thunder Killer Pedanium Zetton Zegan Legionoid Dada Customize King Galactron Grigio (Bone/King/Regina) Horoboros Reugosite Series and Characters Best Series Ginga Ginga S X Orb Geed R/B Best Plot Ginga Ginga S X Orb Geed R/B Best Fight Scenes Ginga Victory X Orb Geed R/B Best Theme Song Ginga - Ginga no Hasha Ginga S - Eiyuu no Uta X - Ultraman X Orb - Orb no Inori Geed - Geed no Akashi R/B - Hands Best Ending Song Ginga - Starlight Ginga S - Kirameku Mirai ~Yume no Ginga e~ X - -Unite- Kimi to Tsunagaru Tame ni Orb - Shine Your Orb Geed - Kibou no Kakera R/B - Yume Hiko Best Character Development Ginga Ginga S X Orb Geed R/B Best Attack Team UPG Xio VTL AIB Aizen Tech Best Kaiju Roster Ginga Ginga S X Orb Geed R/B Part 2, for Movies and Miniseries, will come some time after the R/B movie is released. Category:Blog posts